conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit
Sarah Sarah is a nurse at Walter hospital.She is going to treat her new patient Linda.When Sarah first sees Linda,Linda is mute.Then when Sarah turns her back aroun to cheak some exams,Linda's head twists to the back.Sarah hears a creaking noise and turns around.Linda's head is normal and she is sleeping.After her shift,Sarah and her freind Mary walk to coffee cafe.When Sarah drinks the coffee she spits it out.Long black hair gos all over the place.Sarah and Mary scream and both run away.When Mary teases Sarah it was a prank,Sarah tells her she can walk home and Sarah drives away leaving Mary behind. Mary Mary is walking back home after the hair incindent.Then her phone starts ringing.She answers it and hears a noise saying is Tamara here.Mary drops the phone and runs for an taxi.When she is in she sees an boy walking on the highway.Mary closes her eyes and wakes back up.The taxi is nowehere.The taxi crashes.Mary is rushed to hospital.The next day,Sarah comes and sees Mary.Sarah says that she needs to help Linda.When she walks away Mary can feel something under the bed she is in.Mary slowley looks down and screams.An hand tries to grab her hair but Mary manages to shake him off.Mary runs but falls down the stairs.Mary is bleeding and sees the boy.He whispers in her ear.Is Tamara here.Mary dies of blood loss. Linda Sarah enters Linda's room.She does not see anyone there.Curious,Sarah phones the doctor Andrew.However when Andrew answers the phone hangs up.Sarah then hears an crash.She runs to it and when she opens the door she bumbs into Linda.Linda is possesed and pushses Sarah away.Befour Linda kills Sarah she collapses giving Sarah the chance to escape.Later on Linda wakes up.They are doctors and nurses looking at her.Linda says what is going on.Then her mother,Ana stoods up and says that Linda is living in Tamara's body.Linda is an demon and took over Tamara's body. Ana When Ana is walking home she feels strange.An man named Andrew says hello but Ana ignores him.When Ana is about to enter an home,An teenager named Fiona bumbs into her.Now that she told the world Tamara is Linda,Linda possesses Ana.Ana kills Fiona and drags her in the house.Ana then starts making the dinner in a calm way.After this she drops the dinner on Fiona and walks to the roof.Ana then commits suicide.However when the body lands down,It nearly hits Sarah who runs away screaming.Ana then smiles befour she dies. Andrew Andrew is reading a book in the libary.When he returns the book he sees Linda crawling on the floor.Andrew is shocked and slowley backs away.However hands grabs him and he screams.Andrew just escapes but trips over Linda.Linda then slowley crawls on him.She then puts her hand into his mouth and snaps off his jaw.Andrew then dies but falls down the stairs. Tamara Sarah is in hospital after witnessing Ana's death.She tells an doctor that there is something after her but she does not know what.The doctor straps her in the bed and asks her questions.The doctoer goes for a cup of tea.Left alone Sarah hears the creaking noise.She knows who it is and tries to get out.However she manages to escaape befour Linda grabs her.Sarah runs to the roof and finds an gun.When Linda comes in Sarah shoots her.We then see Sarah taken to the police.When she is in her cell an creaking noise can be heard.Sarah then gos to her bed and wails the creaking noise.The police find her dead and think she died in her sleep and had heartfailure.Then Linda's face slowleycomes Tamaras.